


Aching High

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Justice League (2017), The Flash (2020)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: #子父骨科#不健康关系警告#乐色短篇集中





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #子父骨科
> 
> #不健康关系警告
> 
> #乐色短篇集中

 

“别敲了。”他说。叩在吧台的声响马上停止了。对方穿着车手服，黑白条纹跑鞋令他想起学生时代，充满无聊的课业、书籍，在篮球馆、游戏厅和医疗培训中心消磨着过剩的精力，直到十九岁，他鼓起勇气在酒吧搭讪一个利比亚女孩，“读作G.R.”，她告诉他她皮肤上那道为别人而烙下的纤细纹身，连衣裙的吊带都闪闪发亮，她把手放在他的手上，他们都有些醉了，他甚至忘记要给她买单，也不记得她真正的名字，事实上，他从不知道，也不去想那时候的自己在她眼里是什么样的。现在的年轻人都在做些什么？他喝完了啤酒，杯底是酷似谜语的古怪狮子，酒柜里摆着的帝国大厦模型倒映五彩光芒，如梦似幻。“如果你想要一场对话，只是——别总这么盯着别人，”他说，“你该是个礼貌的孩子。”

“抱歉。”对方说道。手指一定要继续做些什么似地在光滑透明的水杯打转，接着松开，他转过来面对亨利，坐立不安，他又在偷瞄了，头发漆黑，皮肤洁白，他有一双狡黠的眼睛，却好像被猫叼走了舌头。“我以为你不会看我。”最后他说。

“怎么，原来你是个鬼魂？”

他嘟哝一声，不和亨利说话了，酒保走了过来，(“有咖啡吗？请你。”)往亨利的酒杯注入波本和咖啡。

“我能要那个吗？”

“我们说好的，小子，只能是柠檬水。”

“得了，他都成年了，而且快渴死了。”亨利说，“救他一命吧。”

你是个大人了，对吗？告诉我们你是的。然后他又听见自己问那个男孩，就像再寻常不过的事情。他问，你叫什么名字？

“巴索洛缪。”年轻人回答。

亨利重复了一遍。对方仍旧手足无措，可是眼睛如此明亮，神情毫无掩饰希望着他不要即刻起身走开。

“你看起来……我没有见过你这样子。”

“什么样子？”

“就像，更加年轻时候的样子，你看起来很好，过得很好。”

“噢，孩子，”亨利说，“喝完这杯，然后回家吧。”

“我没有家。”

“没有？谁来管着你？”

“我有一个女朋友。我还有……我父亲。”

“瞧，你还是有一个家的。”

“我不会那么说。”

“为什么？”

他看着亨利，目光在他身上驻留，好像怨恨和哀伤能够咄咄逼人， _好像那有用似的。_ “因为他走了。我的父亲，他选择与我分离。而我不想。”

“不想？”

“不想他走。”

“比起女友，你未来的妻子，更不想他走？”

“比起女友，我未来的妻子，更不想他走。”

“这就有点过了，不是吗？”亨利轻柔地说。

没有回答。对方低头喝着酒，为责备受尽委屈，可也一语不发。“为什么一个父亲不再要他的孩子？”然后他轻声问道，在亨利脸上寻求问题的答案，“是孩子做错了，他不能够原谅，还是他早就厌倦，所以一次又一次地走开。”

“——或许只是结束这一切，因为你总会长大，而他随之老去。”亨利说，“因为父亲迟早得离开他的孩子，那对他们都有好处。”

“你是这样想的吗？”

他坐在亨利边上，他们已经从吧台到舞池下面的双人长沙发。灯光在人群的海洋游弋，旋转着，变幻着，幽暗的半空悬挂酡红的假月亮。第一次正式和诺拉约会的时候，亨利想到，他们就像两个恋爱中的傻瓜，只会痴迷地凝视彼此，那不需要什么具体的理由，只是命中的感觉便已足够，他原本只能够爱那么一个女人，而立下誓言之后，再去爱什么人都无可避免成为誓言的一部分。年轻人的指尖落了下来，将亨利爱抚，那么狂热，那么温柔，在他的五官轮廓描绘，像是要找出他们之间更多相似之处，热切，热切的小鹿，孤注一掷的求爱者，他青春且漂亮的倒影。巴塞洛缪，巴塞洛缪。那是圣人的名字，七大天使，十二圣徒，是夜里的灯，圣经里记录的最华丽灿烂的故事，圣人永远年轻，日与夜之间，令他染病，孕着夺魄销魂的结，要进入他的躯壳在那里掌控所有言语和知觉，是他唯一的神。

你是这样想的吗？告诉我。可是男孩在对待他，仿佛膜拜一座触不可及的雕像。告诉我，他说，我就停下。可是他对亨利做的一切是那么美好，那么令人沉迷，他们耳鬓厮磨，在颈项之间闻嗅对方的气息，他笨拙地，天真地在亨利怀里蜷伏，美得如同一团永恒之火，因为他其实别的都不想要，却执意把这里占领，这里可以是他们的天下。因为外面冷雾如烟，影影绰绰，而这里暖和如春，锡制天花板泛起鎏金，震颤着，与遥远的雷鸣般的音乐鼓点一同滴落亨利的嘴唇，在他周身披满诱人的闪耀的金雨。

“跟我来。”亨利说。当他们在彼此嘴里尝到可乐冰块融化在威士忌的滋味，十指紧扣，如此欢欣、沉醉，如此可以一直走下去。在光怪陆离的夜晚，谁都看不见他们。谁也不会加以阻拦。某一瞬间的沉默，他们彼此就心知肚明。对方紧紧攥住亨利的手腕，几乎是蛮力地在挤压，力气大到要把两人都碾得粉碎，他们终于又在一起了，热恋如重生，快活到死亡，他在亨利耳边喘息着，脆弱地，破碎地呻吟，如此急切，如此狂野，热得像一块铁，无助绝望地沸腾着，想要得要命，酒吧密室门外的人都能察觉他们无可救药的动静。“嘘，嘘……”亨利说，“慢点儿，小老虎——”又一下，他被男孩顶得撞到墙上，双腿控制不住打颤，极力舒展开来，他叫出声的时候，那些冲撞就更加失去章法，酒精使他迷迷糊糊的，像是被迫熟透了，被重重吮吸过的皮肤潮湿又冰凉，对方的心口煨着他的脊背火热地跳动，渐渐，他们契合，起伏，连绵，找到另外一种舒缓、细致的节奏。拍打的闷响在狭窄隐秘的处所，深深涌动着，每一滴水声都清晰无比，每一触觉都放大到令人无法承受，男人难挨地，渴望地弓了起来，任由热度在体内势不可挡地扩散开来，指尖都在一点点酥麻，肢体酸软而倦怠的满足。好孩子，他轻声鼓励，好孩子，就是这样。他发着抖，整个人都要被抱了起来，被竭尽全力地占有着，甜蜜而饱腹，又羞耻地闭上眼睛，像是被一个陌生人所占有，全心全意，在危险边缘燃烧。

巴索洛缪，巴索洛缪。

如果这只是个才在今晚相识的陌生人。陌生人的游戏将是放纵的最佳媒介。而他们之间不是，不是，不是。从来不是。因为他记得对方小时候每次哭泣，每次大笑的模样，第一次生气，第一次吵闹，第一次呼唤着他，向他伸来手，第一次被他抱在臂弯，在他身旁醒来，每一次都深刻，在记忆里格外分明，他也记得，所有能够让对方安静下来的颜色、温度和声音，他记得。巴里，巴里，他的骨血，他的灵魂。爱我，爱我，爱我吧。那个声音祈求。好的，好的，什么都可以。他只能回答，迎接随之到来的一切，迎来曾经失去的再次与自己融为一体。那只手伸了过来，柔情地将他抚慰，“Papa，”那个声音在说，“Papa……”他本来已经不再想了，本来已经静止，只是因为男孩稚气犹存的呢喃，却又一阵无可抑制地心神激荡，尽管那是多么奇怪，就像在身体内部摧毁或者激活了从未遇见也没有体验过的东西，他浑身不对劲，依靠在对方身上哆嗦得厉害，不堪重负含着那几根加入捣乱的揉按的手指，再次把他们之间弄得一团糟。直到他试图平复呼吸，巴里凑近将他亲吻，又或许想要更多，不是性，只是更多。但亨利不会打破这个，不能够打破这个，他的大脑还在晕眩地耗尽地胀痛，眼角缀着湿漉漉的泪水，巴里接着亲吻他的指关节，绵长地，响亮地吻着，埋入他张开的掌心，可怜的，可怜的，想要被回以一个吻的小东西。每一次亨利都下定决心，以为他们之间会是最后一次，每一次，他都以为自己能够那么做。他捧起男孩的脸颊，感觉对方闭上眼睛，睫毛在唇边缠绵地扑闪，汗珠浸湿了他们的鼻梁和额头的发丝。巴里温驯接受，任由他的舌尖拂过，仿佛逐一舔去初生婴儿黏腻，潮湿的胎衣，任由安抚如同仪式结束。他们面对彼此，仿佛永远能够在一起，世界上只剩下他们两个。“噢，”男人说，“我的宝贝。”

 _**而你** **竟然如此纯洁无瑕。**_ 他想。

黑暗之中，他们等待着。亨利松开了手。

他打开门，先走了出去。

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Be My Baby

  
年轻的警官告诉亨利，瞄准，在最短间隔射击两次，命中率将大幅上升——只需站在圆圈中心，扣动扳机，一切如此简单。你可以停会儿的，他接着说，外科医生该珍惜他们的手，对吗？

“我已经不拿手术刀了。”亨利回答。

连续的后座力把他臂膀震得发麻，人形靶千疮百孔，往后退去。“可是你在用我的枪。”对方假装抱怨。亨利回头对他微笑，就被轻易原谅了。他们转而谈到过去昙花一现的COP357，四孔枪管可朝上折起填装特种弹，如今只能收入收藏家囊中作为珍品展示。那时还在打仗，人群为饥饿和寒冷四处流窜，各国政府为武器一掷千金，美利坚毅然崛起，一个金黄灿烂的梦。他和亨利讲话，秉着爱国者的语调，对喜欢的东西滔滔不绝。“历史学家试图以前因后果串连所有事件，而事实不是——”他说，“事实并非总是如此。”

他着迷了，不知能够炫耀什么，却下意识地渴求回应。当亨利与他穿越训练场的跑道，枪声轰鸣，在穹顶重叠、回荡，他低头的模样惹人爱怜，稚嫩而充斥新鲜的情感。“你——”他清清喉咙，“下礼拜，还是周四来？”“当然。”亨利说，“顶多再几次，我就能记住你了。”

我开玩笑的，他又说，谢谢你总是那么耐心，斯图亚特。

“没什么，真的。”斯图亚特说，“也许下次我们能继续……我是说，射击练习，之类的。”

从连接两栋大楼的空中长廊望出去，薄雾在草坪弥漫，前方就是取证科实验室。他几乎受宠若惊，只因亨利突然停下索要香烟和打火机，他双目炯炯，又在亨利说话的时候断开凝视，忍受那些轻言细语流经身体。来，斯图亚特。他就凑近在亨利手中燃起的火光。颗粒烧染他们的肩膀，闻起来是本白色。“巴里告诉我，你还在寻找别的住处。”斯图亚特说。“他这么对你说的吗？”亨利说。他们互相笑了，年轻人只好承认：“和他搭档的时候，我偶然发现垃圾桶里的租房广告。”

亨利倚着墙壁，在敞开的窗户旁边，他们抽烟。实验室的灯光在里面熄灭了，门锁响动，巴里从门后出来。亨利掐灭烟头。“晚上好，工作狂。”斯图亚特说。“你在这儿干什么？”巴里问道，然后他发现了亨利。他不说话了，盯着他们的模样令人分心。“你的朋友带我去射击场转了一圈。”亨利拍拍斯图亚特的肩膀，感觉对方在抚拍之下像只陷入爱河的小鸟狂喜不已，走之前，他又向亨利确认再见面的日子。

巴里说，别总是等着，直接找我就好。

“我不想打扰你。”亨利回答。

可怜的，闹脾气的孩子，只是不想看见他父亲似地，往前走得又快又急，走着，停下……徒劳地揿好几下按钮，也一语不发。电梯一路往下，抵达停车场。临到车前，巴里掏出钥匙，摔上车门。他在驾驶座转过来，对着亨利：“我教你。”

“什么？”

“射击。”

集体的记忆里，枪炮与战争、激情和死亡相连，提供着徒劳的安定，不堪一击的庇所，处处废墟，处处高塔，你拿起枪，在疾病播散的荒诞之地逃亡，绝望时并不总是倾盆大雨，只是又一个寻常的，阳光普照的日子。世界恒常旋转，时间是唯一的主人。而在时间的尽头……闪耀着的，迷幻如梦的终点，黑暗张开的裂缝无声尖叫，翕动着，战栗着，呼之欲出，从未有过答案——世界是无序的，斯图亚特早先说过的话不合时宜，源源不断的气泡般浮了上来，避开真相，那样就会安全，他们很安全，(来，男孩，来吧)，好像是对方在进入他的身体，在那里煽情地拍击、滑动。亨利轻柔喘息，脚趾蜷缩起来，玻璃满是潮湿的指印，巴里把他捞起来了，覆在耳边意乱情迷地亲吻……他颤抖的手指插入儿子汗水氤氲的发丝之间，滚烫，无助地哆嗦着，猛烈而密集的节奏灌满狭窄抖动的车座，甩着滴滴答答的浊液，呻吟倾泻而出，低沉，破碎。“……喜欢这样吗？”巴里喃喃着，爸爸，你里面好舒服，好暖和。只是每周一次的机会，亨利允许这个，他抚着巴里松软绵绵的头发，抚着他的宝贝汗味弥漫的后颈，另一只手的手指死死扣住支撑自己的座位皮革，那根可怕的东西抵得深又满，旋开缠绵流水的软肉响亮有力地抽送，一股股进满溢出，他半心半意地挣扎，被狠狠摁住了，双腿在巴里腰后紧紧拢着，魂飞天外地乱颤。

为什么去找别人？那声音不生气了，只在嗔怪，亨利朦朦胧胧，含住随之而来探入口腔柔滑的舌尖，巴里温柔地舔他，吮吸他低吟的嘴唇。“因为我要杀了你。”亨利说。“好的……”巴里直起身轻轻动着，垂下眼睛看他，“好的，如果你想要这个。”他侧脸的影子镌刻一道无比漂亮的疤痕，像雨幕底下剔透晶莹的器皿，微光中，睫毛扑闪。影子流进他们彼此爱抚的肌肤，毛孔收缩，舒张。高潮时巴里长长叹息，被亨利压在身下，慵懒地骑了最后几下，男人遍体酥麻，闭上昏沉的眼睛，然后，有什么冰冷、沉甸甸塞进他手心，是巴里抽出了警服佩戴的那把枪。

他们都说，要想命中目标，扣动两次扳机，稳住，开枪之后，你就会明白。这曾是双外科医生的手，他想，在医院的时候，他救人性命。那时，会有那么多人坚信美好时光将驻留，理想者不是理想的坟墓——在黄金时代，向着那里，永远，那记号如是说。那个时代老去。他已经老去。现在是什么的天下？一代人取代一代人，一代人杀死一代人——他的孩子在他面前，鲜活、恣睢、跨越控制。亨利收紧五指，而巴里回他以触碰，像触碰一柄缓缓旋转，层层剥离结缔组织的刀。枪管抵在对方喉间，上膛，他只需扣下扳机，结束这一切。只要他流露一丝犹豫，所有荒唐美丽令人窒息的爱都将卷土重来。忧愁的，他受了伤的小怪物。 _可是你怎么能够将它称作爱，_ 他安静地感觉身体内部在某处出着血，疼痛的泡沫颤抖、碎裂，河流般泛滥。时间充盈他们的身体，冲刷曾经神圣的痕迹。没有答案，也无缘由。

亨利放下枪。

“下一次，我会让那个年轻人操我，”他说，“当他操我的时候，我不会想着你。我和他，我们会在一起。然后，我不会再来看你。我会离开你。”

Papa。他失怙的孩子唤，亲吻亨利赤裸的肩头，颈项上敏感脆弱的喉结，吻着脉搏汩汩喷发，嘬得胸膛颤颤起伏，怯怯地，揉抚在出水湿润的小腹，他无力，分裂的清醒里最后一点摇摇欲坠的知觉。巴里把他揽入怀中。他们拥抱在一起，温热缱绻，瑟瑟发抖。那声音在接着说。

“你不会的，你永远不会。”

 


End file.
